Ike's Predicament
by Creed Vex
Summary: A fresh, off of the factory tale about a newbie trainer trying to make his adventure experience a little more fun. Instead of fun, this world gives him something unplanned for. In a rather...good way. Also, i'm new. This is my first fanfic. Yeah! This story will be a Harem, and will have lemons. So, yeah, just a heads up.
1. Chapter 1:Post-Battle Assistance

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Pokemon. If I did, Pokephilia would be practiced in the show.  
Enjoy~

Chapter 1: "Post Battle Assistance"

Ike woke up. Yet another dream to cast into his meaningless hopes.  
This dream, Ike discovered was not formed automatically and out of nowhere, but was built with the desires that he had accumulated over time. This story, as you already know, begins with our young hero. He has black hair, a tan complexion, and vibrant cerulean eyes. Although Ike is a trainer, and has been so for two months now, he has yet to come across any companions-to-be.

"Man.15, son of a great, well known, renowned master of Pokemon, and still not one Pokemon in my own party". Ike said as he picked himself up from the bed that he slept on, and went to the nearby stream to wash himself. "This really is pathetic... Ah, well, I can't stay down forever, there is still a chance i'll be able to pull it off"Ike said as he tried to cheer himself up, to no avail. He then proceeded to his tent to get dressed.

* * *

-10 minutes later -

Ike was walking down one of multiple dirt paths, fold-able tent and backpack under arm and on back. He was deep in thought about all that could have been,what with how his adventure was going so far. Suddenly, a cry was heard from within the forest to his left. His mind panicked and he questioned if he should go through with his idea. Yes, the cry could have belonged to something that was in real danger, but, it also could have been a trap set by a predator. The Pokemon in the area, from what he heard, were starting to pick up on their mischief this time of the year. He had no Pokemon in his party with him, but before he knew it, his body was already moving in the direction of the cry. Some time before he had heard the cry, storm clouds had began to move in. It was about midday at the time, so Ike had thought nothing of it, but as he ran through the forest, it started to drizzle.

"Damn it all, not now." Ike said under his breath. Just then, he bursts through the lush forest and into a small clearing. The cry had long since stopped, so Ike was confused by which direction he was to be lead in. Silently, Ike crept around the clearing until he saw the formation of an underground cave near the lining of the trees.

"What a weird place to find a formation like this" said Ike silently. He advanced, and upon doing so, heard whimpering! He quickly looked around the corner and was surprised to see that, there, laying on the floor of the cave was an injured Lucario! Very fast, as to not waste any time, he bounded to its side and had discovered that it was bleeding profusely.

He then swiftly unzipped his bag to open it and then began shuffling around in it. After a couple of minutes, he finally found what he was looking for. A spare roll of cloth. He then began to soak the cloth in water that was accumulating in a small puddle.

By this time, the drizzle that would occasionally kiss his skin had turned into a full-on downpour. When the cloth was soaked with cold water, he proceeded to clean the Lucario's wounds. Once the cloth was soaked in too much blood to continue without smearing any, he took it back to the now 3-inch deep hole that was the puddle to clear it of the blood soiling the cloth, to then use it again to tend to the Lucario's wounds. Once the Lucario's blood loss had slowed and the mess was cleaned, he took a potion from his bag and sprayed it on the wounds. Ike then began to strip pieces of cloth apart and tie them around the wounds to help close the wounds and heal faster. But as he held the next strip to the last wound, he took in the overall damage. Something big, very big had to be the only one to do this to a Lucario. Ike subconsciously shivered, whether it was the condition of weather or it was the condition of the Lucario, he did not know. Ike thought for a second and insisted to himself that it was about time for him to go out and gather what resources he could. He came back with a few sticks and leaves and laid them on the cave floor. Ike put some of the sticks in a pile, save for some of the access resources which he then put aside for the time being. He gathered some of the rubble and rocks that decorated the ground and circled the wood that he would be igniting, in case any fire strayed.

"Man, I'm glad I've been sporting this survival kit just in case. I'd call this a 'just in case' situation" said Ike as he reached around and dug through the pack behind him. "There we go." Ike said relieved that he had found them. He pulled out the flint and steel and began to vigorously ram them together towards the pile of timber. Moments passed before the wood bore a small ember and he began to gently blow on the flame. After a countless amount of soft inhales and exhales, the fire had started licking at the darkness of the cave.

He turned and looked at the Lucario for a moment,then moved himself closer to it. He sat down to look at the entrance of the cave. It was pouring, certainly not the best of weather. It then settled, as if the rain had stopped.

But it hadn't. He thought to himself that he was tired of the pattering of the rain, so, his brain had developed its own frequency-like sound-proofing. Ike then picked the Lucario up and carried it next to the fire. He cleared away the remaining rubble in the area in which he was going to set the his backpack, then he set it as a substitute pillow for the Lucario by propping its head up.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he began to frantically observe its body with his eyes. Even though he had been taught that staring is rude, he couldn't help but keep his gaze locked on the unconscious Lucario. To his surprise it was female!

He was shocked, what are the odds of running into an injured, female Lucario? He was also shocked at the fact that he hadn't noticed it earlier, when he was tending to her. What with her well-developed breasts, though they were hidden by fur, her wide hips, and all too obvious,her...flower. Her whole figure was remarkable for a Pokemon.

This whole view had left him jumpy, so he decided to walk to the mouth of the cave to cool off and look at the still hard-pouring rain. Ike stood there for awhile, thinking the situation through. Things couldn't get more "uncomfortable", what with having to care for this sexy, human-like with her appearance,and her luscio-... uh... wait... sexy? Where'd that come from?

"Augh,man." Ike said rapping a rock against the stone floor. Ike then heard the Lucario stirring from her slumber. She slowly picked her back off of the ground and crossed her legs to take in her surroundings. Suddenly, she felt a presence and snaps up to her feet to take a look at the object in question. Unfortunately (for her), her limbs went weak and she pivoted, causing her the drop to one knee.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. You need some more rest, it'd help." Ike suggested as he walked towards he did, she began to viciously growl at him, warning him to stop where he stands lest he be buried there.

"Take it easy, I just want to help." Ike urged.

She then put her paw up, as a signal to come no further. They stood there for a few minutes like that, then she swayed a bit. She looked at him and realized that he gave off the most vibrant blue aura she had seen, it was easily overwhelming. As she noticed this, her knees buckled and she had started to fall. Ike noticed this and, as fast as he could, raced over to her to help support her to stand up. He put his arm behind her back, then slung her furry arm over his shoulder and laid her back on the ground near the fire, but told her it was okay to stay awake as long as she didn't move much.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." The voice reverberated through Ike's mind.

"Who was that?!" Ike yelled questionably in his mind.

"It was me." the voice said. Ike then realized that it was the Lucario whom he was with. It was the most soothing, angelic voice that he had heard. Hearing it instantly warmed his heart.

"Oh... uhmm, sorry.I just thought i'd give you some time to get your bearings and recuperate." Ike stated.

"I know, now that I have seen how good a person you are, I no longer have any reason to fear you.  
Although, I wish i could repay you". Her cheeks then tinged a light shade of red.

"You don't have to, i'm u-... oh, I have an idea, but you are free to say no." Ike said.

The Lucario tilted its head as a sign to continue. "I would like to ask you to come with me on my journey, as a partner, of course. What do ya say?" Ike asked as he held up a luxury ball. The Lucario was on the verge of tears. He could hear whimpering and occasional sniffles as he awaited his answer.

"Yes..yes...I would love to be your partner." the Lucario said as she pressed the button to the ball with her muzzle and waved with her eyes closed as she was transferred into the ball.

-Post Battle Assistance-


	2. Chapter 2:Of Blue Dogs and Dense Idiots

Disclaimer:I do NOT own i did pokephilia would be practiced in the show.  
Enjoy~

Chapter 2 "Of Blue Dogs and Dense Idiots"

It had been a little over a day and a half since Ike had gotten his first partner.  
Over this time, Lucario and Ike had forged a bond and had talked about a variety of things through conversations held in his mindscape. He had discovered how to create one with the help of Lucario. In his mindscape, he was in a field decorated with a variety of flowers.  
"Well, having a partner sure does brighten things up." Ike stated as he stretched and clasped his hands behind his head to rest on.

'_Master, your aura has shifted. Are you unsettled by something?'_ Lucario asked telepathically.

"No, it is quite the opposite. I feel very much at ease." replied Ike.  
It was true that he felt his mental and physical well-being were at ease, but a part of him remained somewhat uneasy. His dream that he had envisioned the day he found his first partner, Lucario. Although the dream seemed nice, it was highly unlikely. You see, his dreams were of his accomplishments and the legends he held. And of the women he would "get to know".

In his mind, the legends that were placed were nothing compared to the multiple women who would share his feelings of intimacy. The many women owned may be referred to as a Harem. The women, as there were multiple of them at the time, owned the attributes of a majestic animal. They did so by displaying their beauty, grace, sly capabilities, prowess, and most importantly, the wits that they possessed were most formidable of these traits and made the beauties all the more elegant. Although this dream was pleasant, Ike knew he could not live in that fairy-tale world forever, as it was out of the grasp of reality.

'_Master,_ _what's a harem_?' Lucario asked nonchalantly.

'Wha-what could you be thinking about?!'

'_Don't put that on me. I noticed what you were dreaming, so I decided it fit to ask._  
_Is something the matter_?' questioned the Lucario.

Ike's face turned a deep shade of red, and he stood there, flustered.  
'You shouldn't observe someone's dreams. It's an invasion of privacy!' Ike lectured her.

Keeping the telepathic link active, she replied, '_I'm sorry master, it won't happen again._" Without a hint of emotion, she closed her eyes, turned around, and cut the link.

'Lucari-'. With that, she shut him out of her mind. He knew he had made her mad and that he should apologize. As he was taught being raised that it is always a mans job to apologize first. 'Damn, this partner/companion stuff is pretty complicating. But I have to apologize, so that I hold no remorse. I should learn some self-discipline.' thought Ike, scratching the back of his head. Ike slowly walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped,so he had assumed that he startled her,if not a little. Once she had relaxed from her tensed state he decided to speak.  
"Lucario, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scolded all, its only natural that a Pokemon be concerned for what's on its trainers' mind."

Lucario had yet to shift from her position, so Ike let an idea he had been pondering come into question.  
"Lucario, I think it's about time for me to give you a fitting name." Ike stated, looking towards Lucario for a reaction.

After hearing that sentence, Lucario's ears perked up.

"How do you think the name 'Sapphire' sounds?"  
After he asked that question, Ike felt the link reconnect. A few seconds after the link had reestablished, Ike felt a rush of emotions.

'_Yes master, I would love to have that name. I love it!'_ Sapphire mentally yelled to Ike.

"C-calm down." Ike said trying to withstand the current of emotions that were about to smother him.

'_Message received, master._'  
Lucario then exited Ike's mindscape, turned around, and gave him a leaping hug, carefully minding not to stab him with the spike protruding from her chest. Her bust covered all of it besides the apex.

Ike blushed terribly. "Okay, okay, I get it."  
Ike then wrapped his arms around her waist and met her embrace. They remained that way for a while, then Ike unwrapped his arms from her and tapped her on the shoulder. She then stopped what she was doing and looked away. It had taken Ike a moment to figure out she was blushing.

'What's with the blush?' Ike pondered as he walked towards her.

"What's wrong, do you not feel well? Do you need anything? Its only me and you, there would be no reason for you to be embarrassed." said Ike, closing his eyes and grinning. Sapphire only shook her head. "Well, anyways, we need to get some of your wounds cleaned, and your bandages replaced. You will have recovered and you should be,for the most part,mobile." Ike stated cheerfully. He got his sleeping bag and rolled it out. "Here Sapphire. The sleeping bag is all yours."

'_But what about you_?'

"I'll get my clothes and my backpack.I couldn't call myself a man if I let a girl get the cold stone floor."  
Ike said smiling. Sapphire thought about it for a bit. 'Master, we could...if it's okay with you...'

"What?"

Sapphire summoned up some courage. '_We could share the bed... i-if it's okay with you..._"

Ike was shocked, he hadn't anticipated that option. Or even for her to warm up to him so fast. "I don't see why not. You have a deal." He said with a grin. He hopped into the bag and opened it up. "Climb on in."  
Sapphire nodded and slipped in next to him. "Goodnight, partner." Ike said wearily, and passed into a coma-like state of sleep from today's events.

Meanwhile, Sapphire lay awake.  
'_Stupid master... so close, yet he still doesn't understand me. You couldn't be any more dense if you tried._'

And with a warm, flustered face, she moved closer to Ike and pressed his body against hers.  
With that, the two fell into a deep sleep. They knew not what the next day would hold.

-Of Blue Dogs and Dense Idiots-

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3:Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Pokemon.

If I did,pokephilia would be practiced in the show.

Enjoy~

Chapter 3 "Sweet Dreams"  
-

The morning started casually, with both people still coming down from the effects of deep slumber.  
Once they had cleaned themselves of the grime that was, in small spread out quantities, occupying their bodies, they began to pack up. They began to pack their portable and fold-able devices, tents, sleeping bags, and when the majority of the packing had been taken care of, they took a well-deserved break. The fruits of Ike's effort were shown as the now mobile, barely marred Lucario sat next to him, indulging in her currently labor-free surroundings.

Within the next 10 minutes, they were nearly finished, leaving just a single skillet.

The reason being that Ike had cooked breakfast for him and Sapphire. Though he was hardly professional, more on the mediocre side, he could make a mean omelet. With that put away, they began to relax a bit before venturing out further into the Pokemon world.

They savored the memories that were made in the cave.

One more than the Other.

"It was good to have somebody to sleep next to, so furry and warm." said Ike.

'_F-furry...a-and warm...'_  
thought Sapphire to herself.

"I enjoyed the time we spent together...even though it was the place that nearly became your tomb..."  
said Ike reluctantly.

'_If I had to, i'd do it again. __Being__ with you just means that much to me. I'm glad that I was able to meet any kindness in this tainted world.' _messaged Sapphire telepathically as she nuzzled his arm. "Y-yeah." Ike said as he felt her iron-grip."It's finally time to leave this place. It now holds an important memory of mine, the memory of the day I met and befriended you."

'_This cave also heralds the end of a part of my old, lonely life. I shall now live my days side-by-side with you. __It may be an important memory, but I can't wait to make newer ones.' _she giggled. Ike then began to feel his arm go numb; an effect of sapphire's death grip.

"Ow,ouch. O-okay then, let's head out." Ike said as he put his equipment on his back and taking out Sapphire's Pokeball. '_What are you doing with that, master?' _"I'm going to be doing the walking for the both of us. You are still injured and need rest for your wounds to heal."

'_No master, i'm fine, I can move on my own.'_ Sapphire tried to persuade him by charging an Aura Sphere and launching it at a nearby tree. It immediately snapped in half upon impact with a sickening *crack*, resulting in a large *thud* noise as the tree was thrown onto the ground. Some Pokemon fled from the scene with feral noises, less angry, more scared shitless.

"That may have been impressive", said Ike with a smirk, "but the command is still valid. The faster you heal, the quicker you can be out here with me. You are going in until you heal. This is no conversation, this is an order."

With that, the argument was settled.

In Ike's favor.

* * *

5 hours later -

Ike was strolling down a grassy plain, care-free of the dangerous organisms that the habitat might hold, when suddenly, he remembered something.

"Sapphire, sorry I forgot to ask, but how did you end up injured in the first place?"

Although she was in her Pokeball, she kept the telepathic link active, just in case any questions were to arise. In this case, questions were at hand. Since the link still connected them and was kept open, Ike could feel Sapphire in deep thought. Finally she said, '_I was taking a walk through the forest, just one of the many things I did... __sometimes for fun, others to help clear and evict any thoughts that did me ill. __It helped... you know?'_

"What was it that you needed time to think about?"

'_...M-my...'_

"Sapphire? ... if you can't tell me, I understand."

'.. _My family... disowned me. I just needed some time to think.._"

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Ike said as silence settled between them. Sapphire was the one to break that silence. '_Back to the story... __I was walking through the forest when, all of a sudden, an Aipom swung from a nearby tree and used swift. __I knew that kind of type,a trickster/prankster. I knew that it was his own personality, so, I took cover behind a nearby rock, as swift is an unevadeable attack, and continued on my way. __In doing so, I angered the Aipom. I guess it was because I didn't entertain it. __This pushed it to use a honed Shadow Claw. __I was unable to dodge the sudden attack and took it to my back. I knew that it was just the antics of the creature; a harmless prank, but my body disagreed with my mind._

_My body was aching to give the Aipom punishment, and__ in a matter of seconds, my uncontrollable body had forged the biggest Aura Sphere it could muster, and with one decisive throw, launched the sphere at the Aipom upon the tree branch. But the Aipom panicked and leapt out of the way. _  
_The branch broke into pieces and fell. __As they neared the ground, I noticed a sharp *scratching* sound, followed by sounds of multiple movements. __There,walking right towards me, was an enraged Aggron. __It charged at me with Iron Claw... and it made contact. __The accuracy and speed of this Aggron were ridiculously high, abnormal really.I could barely defend myself against the monster strong onslaught of attacks __he had thrown,or slashed,right at me. The Iron claw from before had barely slung me through the forest and into an open area. Or rather, a clearing. I could not push my body to follow through with any __actions._

_I was stricken with fear. __He performed an Earthquake, and it was as if it had shaken my very soul, my very being. __I was kicked into the hole by him and I screamed my lungs out ,emptying carbon dioxide from myself. __Before he left, he said, 'Be thankful, I've made you your own grave. __Now ROT!'_

_He spat at me, turned away, and trekked onward, his footsteps shallowly echoing in my mind.'_

By the time was over, Ike was in tears.

"I'm so sorry. If I had heard anything sooner, I could have... at least tried to help you. I'm so..."  
Ike went silent for a while, then spoke what he was holding in his mind. "I swear Sapphire, i'll protect you! No danger will touch you, or better not, or i'll break it's limbs and feed it's children to the ground!" exclaimed Ike as he forced his fist into the ground.

"_Oh... master, let... me.. out. I think we both... need COMFORTING._"  
With large amounts of willpower and force,Sapphire had forced herself out of the ball and into the area. Ike was taken aback. His Lucario had willpower so great, it should have been worshipped.

'_Masterrr, hug me.' _said Sapphire as she closed the distance between them with her arms.  
'_Master, pull me to you~_.' added Sapphire seductively.

"Sapphire, what are you doin-"  
Ike began to ask, but stopped dead when she began to rub against him.

'_What's wrong master, don't you like me~_?'

He tried to come up wit the purest response he could. 'She couldn't possibly mean anything other than trainer\partner... could she?'

"Of course I do. You're the best partner anyone could ever have." Ike said as he patted her head.

'_No,master, that's not what I mea-'_

_"_Alright, I get it. You want more affection, you deserve it._"_  
_Ike then grabbed Sapphires' bottom jaw softly, to then lean in and kiss her on the forehead._

Sapphires' head blushed eyes failed and she fainted.  
Although she fainted,she had did so with a happy cheerful smile.

'What? I just gave her a kiss on the head, something even siblings are used to... was it that bad?'

A few minutes later -

Ike was wondering if she would wake up anytime soon. When the time came to Ike being impatient, as she had not stirred once, he decided to set up camp there for the time thought it would have been in his consideration to let her rest outside of the Pokeball for the remainder of the night and set up the tent for them. After all, those Pokeballs must be pretty cramped. And she needed to get the the final bit of her healing. Ike set up the sleeping bag in the tent, save for a pillow, which he kept for himself, and picked up Sapphire to put her in the sleeping bag.

While he was carrying her, she whimpered a bit and dug her head into his chest. He then tucked her into the sleeping bag, careful not to wake her. After he finished up in the tent, he brought his pillow outside, put it on the ground, and sat on it. He picked up a few dry leaves and some sticks while sitting down and set them a safe distance away from him. He turned around and dug into his backpack for his flint and steel, held them in front of him, and smacking the two together, a stray spark setting the pile ablaze.

Ike sat there for a while, thinking about the past and the soon-to-be events.

"Phew, man, i'm beat." Ike stated as he yawned.

"_...Mnn~_"

"What...the hell was that?" Ike asked himself. Getting into a low crouch, Ike looked around at his surroundings for anything that would have made that noise. He then figured it was not around or inside the campsite, but within! Ike crouched and crept towards the tent to discover that it was coming from inside.

"Oh, it was just Sapphire... Probably just a dream... yeah, just a dream.."  
Ike said, hesitating at his most recent thought. "Well maybe... I should just check up on her." Ike slowly walked to the opening of the tent and slowly unzipped it, but suddenly stopped a quarter of the way because of a certain "_Ahhn_".

Slowly,Ike peered into the part of the tent that he had unzipped.  
Ikes' pupils dilated in shock.

Ikes' Pov -

I stared into the tent. I could not look away, as my eyes were fixed on what the tent had attempted to hide from a young man in the spring of youth. I watched as Sapphire pleasured herself, unable to look away. Then, I heard her moan.

'_Oh master... not so rough~'_

Sh... She was thinking about me?! What had happened? As far as I knew, her behavior towards me hasn't changed, excluding the first day.

Obviously.

I focused my attention back to Sapphire, who was now matting her fur by using both of her paws to vigorously grope her own breasts. The sight alone was quite arousing. My body didn't tell lies, but it wasn't as if I was telling them to myself. Sapphire was obviously very attractive.  
It didn't help that she almost had the body of a perky human teen. I don't think it is against the law or called immoral for long as any... _intimate _acts that were committed was approved by the Pokemon just as much.

But there are definitely some pretty shady people out there.

Plus, Sapphire, as a Lucario, is considered a sentient being; having the body and mind of what humans had. Well, a better body than human's, and the mind of a supercomputer. Between human women and Sapphire though, it would have easily been her beauty that won that contest.

_No, master, n-not...there..'_  
Sapphire whimpered.

I realized that since he could hear her, that she was just telepathically screaming out, rather than focusing her thoughts on one person. Hopefully there weren't any lustful Pokemon around... Well, other than her.

I suddenly snapped my gaze back to the object of my arousal.  
Her hand started a slow descent past her abdomen, then her hip, and finally stopped at her silky mound.

'_Oh Arceus, yess~' _moaned Sapphire, as she used one of her paws to spread her nether lips. '_More master, more. I want to feel you.. ahhnnnn~_"  
Ike watched as her pattern turned into a frantic and erratic movement.

'_Ohh... master, i'm...i'm gonna cum... I'M CUMMINGAHHHHNN...'_ Sapphire shrieked as she picked her hips off of the sleeping bag and thrust them as she screamed her climax. '_Oh... master. That... was great~..'_

Sapphire said wearily, finishing the sentence off with a sigh. She then licked her 'dirty' paw clean and laid down.

'_Now then master, we can be together no matter where you sleep.' _said Sapphire with a soft whisper.

I never thought i'd see what I did this night. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it was arousing, in which it was very much so.

"Although i'm a bit confused about our relationship, i'm glad she did that while thinking of me..." Ike's face flushed. " It'd be kind of hard for me to put my Sapphire in the daycare with any unknown Pokemon, or any in my future party for that matter." Ike said to himself as he walked back to the still burning bright fire and sat himself down. 'Could I actually have feelings for my Pokemon? How am I going to cope with them? I mean, yeah, she's a sentient being, but without the consent of other races Sapphire may be looked down upon. To hell with myself, I'm more concerned for Sapphire. But I...just..have...t-'

Pov end -

Ikes eyelids had gotten very heavy and weighed down his sight, shading over his vision. Before he realized it and he absolutely needed sleep.

"Aww...m-man.." Ike stumbled as his body fell backwards and he got knocked out upon impact.

Both of our characters slept as the light of the fire flickered in the areas night sky.

-Sweet Dreams-


	4. Chapter 4:Heart-Shaped

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Pokemon.

If I did, Pokephilia would be practiced in the show.

Enjoy~

Chapter 4: "Heart-shaped"

Upon the next day, Sapphire had awoken and come to Ike with a scent rather... Intoxicating.

He had noticed this and, after a few awkward seconds of breathing in her scent,(who could blame him. After all, spotting your partner pleasuring herself to you, then waking up in the morning and smelling her lingering pheromones would dramatically raise your libido... unless you don't... think that way...) Ike suggested to her that she take a shower, telling her, "No offense..."

The shower would help her relax and prepare for today's adventure and help Ike to control the tent he was pitching.

A win/win situation.

'M'kay, deal.'

"Once you are finished, I'll take mine." Ike told her calmly. 'Y-you know... master, we could bathe together... ' Sapphire said shyly.

"We can't do that, it'd be weird. Even if we are different species, and most of all, genders, its still strange, still too revealing..." said Ike frantically.

'Oh master, don't be silly. It wouldn't be opposite gender complications, just a trainer and his innocent companion.' opted Sapphire.

"Eh..er..." Ike thought about it. It was just a trainer and his partner, no harm done.

"All right Sapphire, i'll take you up on that offer, " said Ike, "but no funny business."

'Don't worry, i'm terrible with humor anyways.' joked Sapphire.

:/ ..."Was that a joke in itself? ...Inception, all over again!"

said Ike, hysterically clutching his head.

A good few minutes for Ike to regain his composure...

"Okay then, c'mon. We need to bathe, especially me. That dirt-nap that I took was quite heavy." yelled Ike as he ran towards the stream. 'So you think you can beat me in terms of speed, eh?'

A mere second passed before Sapphire was gone like the mist, instantly appearing in the stream and washing her fur, as the now present Ike stood babbling nonsense and pointing behind him.

15 minutes later...

"Ahh, I feel so relaxed." Ike said calmly. 'You only feel so 'refreshed' because you were eyeballing my goods the entire time.' said Sapphire as she crossed her hands under her breasts and softly shook side-to-side.

Ike fell to the ground,defeated.

"You win this, you..." said Ike, shaking a fist at stuck her tongue out, signaling his defeat while proving her their own little play argument, they were walking alongside a road when a Pokemon center came into sight.

"Man, we haven't even gotten to the top of the hill yet and I can already see the roof of the building." said Ike, squinting his eyes. "I haven't gotten in any battles, due to the lack of companions, but we should be able to stay for 4 to 5 days before I begin to get low on money."

'Ooh,sounds fun.' said Sapphire as she gripped his arm and ran to their destination.

5 miles and a tired Ike later, they had finally arrived.

"Um, hello, how are you doing." asked Ike, his question directed towards the young check-in mistress.

"Oh, good, thanks. Well then, how may.. I... help you?..." The woman's voice began to shrink slowly, seeming uneasy, but still keeping her composure.

"Uhm... yeah... can I please rent out two rooms, that is, if they are available?" asked Ike.

In Ike's' mind, something chimed.

'Master, I don't mind sharing a room with you.I'd prefer it to the alternative.' Sapphire told Ike.

"Are you really okay with it? I mean, it'd save money, but you won't be able to have any privacy."

'Master, we're sharing a room, it's not like you are going to have any more privacy than I will."

Ike hadn't thought about about it that. He'd thought that Sapphire would need privacy, in case she wanted (or needed) to do... "that".

"Well, you've got me there. I guess if you're game, so am I." said Ike,exiting his mindscape. "I'm sorry,i'd like to rent a single room instead of two. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"I-it's no problem, here are two room cards, one for each of you. Can I have your n-names?" "Certainly,ma'am. I am Ike, and this is my partner, Sapphire." Ike said, gesturing his hand kindly towards her. Sapphire then put up her paw as a sign of greetings,closing her eyes while doing so.

"Ike and S-Sapphire," the young mistress said, shifting her gaze to Sapphire, "your room is #146. Go down the hallway to your right, keep going until you come to a four-way split. Then turn left and your room should be down that hallway." said the girl,hesitantly handing the two card keys to Ike and standing in place as they left her field of vision, letting go of the breath that she was so desperately hanging on to.

"... *phew* It can't really be him... can it?"

Finally in the room...

It had taken thirteen minutes to find, or should it be said, reach, their room.

The blame lies on Ike's' own shoulders of course...

'Hey,it's not my fault for the misjudgment.I wish

somebody would have told me that this hotel was four friggin' miles long!' Ike complained to the writer of this odd story.

'Don't worry now master, we're here now. I have to use the restroom for cleaning up and such. Refreshing stuff. If anything comes up, tell me afterwards. I'll be right back.' Sapphire said as she walked towards the restroom.

"Wait,Sapph-"

'Don't worry, I know your human utilities, after all, i'm not a completely dumb, feral wild animal. "said Sapphire as she walked on.

A good hour or so later,Ike was in the bed,the covers resting on his chest and covering the rest of his body,slowly drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly,he heard a flush.

He blushed slightly and pulled the cover over his door to the bathroom squeaked open and he heard Sapphire yawn a bit, making a small dog whining noise.

'Hey, master, I saw something in there on the wall. It was some sort of dispenser.'

"Really? What is it?" Ike asked.

'What's "Lube"?'

"...Wow, I mean, j-just wow.I didn't think about it until now, and this pink and red bed

isn't helping to wipe away my assumptions... This is a Love Hotel, no doubt now."

Silence settled between the two.

"Ahh! Dammit all! Maybe that's why the reception lady was reacting that way!... Whatever, i'm going to sleep. Today has just been emotionally taxing... Feel free to join." said Ike, turning in the bed grumpily, grumbling to himself, his face flushed.

Sapphire hopped into the bed, cuddling up next to him and settling her muzzle in the space in-between his neck and his chin. He sighed, glad that the day, although complicating, resulted in a smooth outcome.

Ike finally let the embrace of sleeps sweet temptation take him, slipping into a deep sleep unlike any other.

-Heart-Shaped-


	5. Chapter 5:Vulpine

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.

If I did, Pokephilia would have been casual in the show.

**_A\N: Ermahgerd! It's been so long since I posted a chapter! Well, I've just been spending the summer days in a rather chill way. Thinking things through, and doing what I wanted... But anyways, y'all didn't come this far to hear about me. You guys have come to see what awaits Sapphire and Ike! As I'm typing this, i'm updating and going over my chapters to correct the terrible spelling and grammar mistakes that I made. So that I can have more awesome people to view my story, just like the person who is reading this now._**

**_Alright! On with the story! _**

Chapter 5: "Vulpine"

When they next woke, it was already morning.

Ike was the first to be woken up by the mysterious force that urges anyone to get up... if comfort is what else anybody else felt waking up.

He woke up feeling heavier, but somehow snug. So, picking his back off of the bed, he discover that the weight he was feeling was Sapphire strewn across his chest. Ike sighed. She looked so peaceful... Her sleeping figure.. It was arousing to say the least.

He was feeling pretty confident today, and deep in his mind, his pervert fluids boiled. He thought. 'One touch couldn't hurt... could it?' He hesitantly reached his hand forward, trying not to wake Sapphire. Just as his hand was about to brush against her furry bosom, his hand flinched, and he drew back his fingers. He brought the hand to his side.

'No.. This isn't right. I don't want to do this... Not while she's asleep. When it happens, I want it to mean something. 'Cause odds are,if it comes to that, then "that" isn't far off...'

As he fought against his seemingly odd primal instinct, Sapphire was well aware of what almost came to be.

'_Tch... He didn't take the bait. That's too bad... I'll have to try harder next time~_'

Ike, still fighting with his inner pervert, noticed Sapphire rouse from her "sleep", adding a fake yawn in for effect. "Well, morning to ya, princess." Ike said, grinning. '_Good morning Master~ I assume you had a good rest as well?_'

A bead of sweat trickled down his tan face.

"Er... uhm.. yeah! I had a totally awesome sleep!" He slid out from under Sapphire, then tried to demonstrate how much energy the rest had given him by bolting around the room. "Now," he said, coming to a halt, "let's head to thing main lobby of this place. I hear that there's a free breakfast if you get there early. There should also be some choice Pokechow, which is in a variety of the different types. Although... your case is a bit different. But i'm sure they'll let me cook some Steel\Fighting type chow." He turned and opened the door. "This way, princess."

10 minutes later

"Ooh~" said Ike, patting his stomach. "It's a good thing that they will let you cook for your Pokemon. Did you get your fill, Sapphire?"

'_Yes,indeed!_' she said with wide, sparkling eyes. '_That two-type chow is the best meal in existence!_' Ike smiled. Well, i'm glad that you liked my chow. Usually, everything I try to cook burns... even water... How... just how do you burn water?" Ike asked, trying to find the answer to a question that all terrible cooks have asked at some point. They were walking towards the entrance, about to check out what was around the hotel, Ike saying that he wanted to take a shower and wash up after they were done. It had completely slipped his mind. They were walking through the thick glass automatic doors,but just as he turned the corner, something slammed into him... Hard.

"Ouch! Dude, what's your damage? Why were yo-" asked Ike,before being cut off.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." he heard in an apologetic voice.

Opening up his closed eyes, still wincing a bit, he discover the dude to be a dud_ette._

"Oh, no. No reason to apologize. It's just that the speed you had sure packed a wallop." Ike said,shameful that he had talked to a girl in such a way.

"Hm? A gentleman are you? Well, my name is Sophia. It's nice to meet you." she said,holding out a hand. "Yours?"

"Nice to met you, Sophia. 'Name's Ike." he said with a grin. "By the way, why were you going at mach 10 running speed?"

She looked at the shadows of the building, quickly losing Ike's question as she shrunk back.

"Oh no, it-"

Just then, a tall dark figure loomed over the trio, it's razor sharp claws gleaming in the sunlight. The creatures long, flowing mane, and its feral eyes that contained danger that no one or no thing could rival. The girl squeaked in fear, too scared to even talk.

Ike put his hand on his knee, supporting himself to get up, then walked in front of Sophia, throwing his arms outward with his back towards her. 'I don't know what's going on here... but that thing doesn't look too kind, and she doesn't look happy to see it. That being said...' "Sorry Sophia, i'm going to have to intrude on your business for a bit."

He smiled back at her , then with a scornful face, turned his head back at the creature.

"Sapphire, front and center!" he ordered.

Sapphire's figure suddenly appeared in front of him, it coming in lines and a gust of wind and dirt. She quickly took up the ready battle stance. "Now Sapphire, use Quick Attack!"

She disappeared for a mere second, reappearing over the figure. She pulled her body forward, jutting her hind-paw out as she flipped frontwards, slamming the heel of her hind-paw against the top of the figures head. The creature made a whimper as its head hit the ground, before recovering, and back-stepping to regain some footing. The figure stood up, its upper body revealed by the sunlight that barely made it past the shade covered entrance of the building.

Ike and Sapphire immediately realized its identity: A Zoroark!

Sophia gathered her courage and brazenly spoke up. "Why? Why are you helping me? This doesn't even involve you, so why?"

Looking back, Ike spoke. "Well, you called me a gentleman and all, so I just can't go and let a lady get hurt trying to solve her own problems. It doesn't hurt to have help every once and a while." 'Oh,Ike~' Sophia thought, her gaze lightening up, her eyes still stuck to him. Sapphire growled at her. '_Back off, he's mine!_'

Quickly, they focused their attention back on the Zoroark, just as it dashed towards Sapphire, its razor claws extended. "Sapphire, weave above it, and use Bone Rush!"

Sapphire feinted with a low sweep on one paw, then, as the Zoroark was upon her, she did a sort of flare spinning move to gain momentum, before pushing of of that paw. The Zoroark had used to much speed to launch itself, and couldn't evade.

"Now!" Ike exclaimed.

Sapphire slammed the attack into the side of the it, the creature quickly rocketing across the ground from the force. There the Zoroark lay for a few moments, before stirring slightly, and struggling to its feet. Sapphire stood there, waiting for it to recover. She would only attack it if it absolutely refused to give in. Standing still, the creature was suddenly gone, flashing back into existence at Sapphire's immediate front. 'Tch. Aerial Ace!' "Sapphire, dodge!" Ike yelled.

But her reaction time was too late, and the Zoroark had already charged up a Fire punch. The vulpine creature slammed its fist into Sapphire's stomach, her body bending around the punch as the shock wave finally pulsed, the air exploding outward, blasting Sapphire into the wall of the hotel.

"No!" Ike exclaimed, worry seeping from his voice. A voice chimed in his head. '_Relax, relax_.' she said telepathically. '_It'll take more than that to bring me down._' "Oh, dear Arceus. That was quite the scare! Now, Sapphire, use Agility!" Sapphire began to step side-to-side, one hind-paw at a time. She began to increasingly speed up, and after a while she had started creating after-images. She took one step out of the flurry of movement, and disappeared in an instant. "Now Sapphire, use Reversal!"

Sapphire reappeared behind the Zoroark. However, the creature caught on and proceeded to fend off Sapphire's attacks. Sapphire parried the enemy's bows and launched feint attacks of her own. The enemy had finally fallen for one of her feints.

'_Let's see how you like your own doubled damage attack!_' With that, she brought her paw powerfully and swiftly onto the side of the creatures neck. The attack quickly sent the Pokemon tumbling across the dirt, it only stopping as it slammed into a tree, knocking it out instantly.

A few minutes later...

"Are you sure you're okay, Sapphire?"

'_For the twentieth time, i'm fine. Just a little tired, is all._'

"Well, how about you Sophia?"

She smiled and looked towards him. "I'm fine. After all, it's not like I fought that thing." She looked at Sapphire. "Nice work out there."

Sapphire gave a low growl. 'Thanks. But I mean what I said about him being mine. Got it?' Ike looked awkwardly towards her, then at Sophia. "So.. uh.. what's your affiliation with this Pokemon?" He said, pointing towards the Zoroark.

"Well, when I was a kid, I lived in a place called Sandusk Town. The place was popular for the abundance of Pokemon. One day, a little Zorua wandered the varied group of Pokemon. Of course, it would play pranks everywhere it went, so it was an outcast without any friends. Seeing this, I couldn't just sit by and let it become hateful towards everybody. I befriended it. It had taken a while to earn its trust, and for it to finally open itself up to me, but when it did, our friendship bloomed. We would do everything together. Play together, laugh together, cry together. We were just... together. Until... I had to move. I was unable to say goodbye. The other Pokemon probably still cursed it ever being there, and probably felt like I had abandoned it. Only recently has it shown itself to be that Zorua, filled with the hate towards everything, especially the person who abandoned it. After I left, I think it was ultimately torn apart by loneliness."

"Well, it shouldn't be lonely anymore, should it?" Ike said, swiping his thumb against the bridge of his nose. "I've been itching to get a new companion anyways."

'_Ehhh?_" came Sapphires surprised voice.

Ike dug into his small pack for a Premiere Ball, and with it in hand, yelled, "Zoroark, you're mine!"

He then tossed the Pokeball at the fox.

One tilt.. two tilts... three tilts, and with that, the Pokeball clicked, the small blue light on the button fading. He had gotten the critical catch.

"Yes!" Ike said, thrusting his fist into the air.

A few moments later

After Ike had retrieved the Premier Ball and put it on his belt, him and Sapphire approached Sophia.

"What were you even doing heading here?"

"Well, I was going to try and hide out from the Zoroark, but I just realized that I don't even have enough money. Hehe..."

"Well, that would've made sense, but your problem's fixed now. If you still intend on staying, I can give you some money to get your own room."

After that sentence, Sapphire shot her gaze towards Ike, staring intensely.

'Ahem... oh,Masterr~ if you're trying what I think you are... i'll make sure that you can ever reproduce again!' Sapphire stated, charging her Brick Break.

"H-HELLLP!" screamed Ike, as if his future depended (which it probably did) on it.

-Vulpine-

**A\N: Well, I've finally finished the chapter that was bugging me for so long. I gotta say, I'm not sure of what to think about it. I would appreciate if you guys would review, just to show me if something didn't make sense to you, or you don't generally like something. Also, this WILL be a harem story, and it WILL have lemons. I would like to be able to connect with you guys in some way, so if you want a Pokemon to be in the story, just send a PM, and i'll see which one is most voted for.**

**Alright, that's all I got for now. Y'all take it easy now!**

**Creed Vex, heading out!**


End file.
